Her True Intentions
by ffomega
Summary: This story takes place between episodes 15 & 16. Flay has been keeping close to Kira after the death of her father. She tells Kira she has feelingss for him, but what are her true intentions?


Title:Her True Intentions

Series:Gundam SEED

Scenes:One

Characters:Kira and Flay

Rated:MA

Summary:This story takes place between episodes 15 & 16. Flay has been keeping close to Kira after the death of her father. She tells Kira she has feelingss for him, but what are her true intentions?

Author note: I decided to use profanity in this piece because I had to consider the type of character Flay has become when her father dies. FYI: I consider 'sailor talk' to be profane.

Disclaimer:I do not own any rights to Gundam SEED, nor do I own the publication company, Sunrise. I am merely just a fan of the series and as such, claim no credit toward anything except the writing of this story.

"That's right, Kira...you're going to fight, and fight, and fight...until you die. It's the only way I will ever forgive you..."

Her words echoed in her mind over and over again as she walked quietly down the corridor, grimly smiling. She had left the mess hall with a tray holding two glassess of water and was planning on going back to Kira's room. Right now, she only thought of him as her greatest enemy, who should atone for the sin of breaking his promise--and since he was a coordinator, it would make her victory that much sweeter.

"I know," she thought to herself, "I'll play on his sympathies. I'll seduce him until he breaks emotionally, then when I have him right where I want him, I'll catch him off guard in battle and then...then..."

She let out a slightly maniacal chuckle as she continued on. She held fast in her mind, witnessing the explosion of the Montgomery which her father was aboard, also thinking about how Sai was concerned for her well-being.

--

"I really think you should rest, Flay." He had said to her, "You've been going non-stop looking after Kira."

"I'm okay," she assured everyone, "Besides, it's not like I have a real job onboard yet like the rest of you." she filled two glasses with water and placed each on a tray. "I'm still worried about Kira, so I'm going back to his quarters."

Sai would only try and stop her now, thinking that it wasn't right for his girlfriend to be with him. At first, he thought it was wrong of him to be selfish, but it soon faded.

"Hey, hold on a minute Flay, I--"

"WHAT?" she snapped, turning quickly to face Sai. Her eyes were hateful and rejecting; Sai was taken back by her expression. He'd never seen her so worked up, and he must have thought it was due to her recent loss. All the more reason she should rest.

"Look, Sai," she began more calmly this time, "Our relationship was something arranged by my father." She turned her gaze away from him now, looking down at the tray. "But, as you can see, he's no longer here." She stood there for a moment, then looked up at him with a smile. "It was a verbal agreement; our situation has totally changed, so we can't be tied down by such a thing any longer." With that, she turned and walked out of the room. Sai started after her with an outstretched arm, halting quickly as she walked away.

"That's right," she thought, "I've won my bet." She was now thinking of how she stole a kiss from Kira, falsely promising him that she'd be the one to protect him.

--

The ship had landed in the desert, and Kira had just finished dressing after taking a shower, when Flay had come knocking on the door.

"Kira?" she asked, "Can I come in?"

"Sure." he said.

She entered the room, carrying something fragile in her hand.

"One of the ground crew asked me to bring this to you, since it was in the Strike's cockpit." She held it up, revealing that it was the paper flower the little girl (named Elle) from earlier had given him, thanking him for his protection. His eyes widened, a hint of fear in them. As he looked at this delicate origami flower, he remembered clearly the shuttle that held Elle and the other civillians being destroyed by the enemy mobile suit, the Duel. He could feel his heart race as if it were about to jump from his throat. Flay looked worried.

"Kira?..." she asked, unsure what to do except move closer to him a bit.

Quickly he regained most of his composure and stood up from his bunk.

"Oh, yeah..." he started toward her. He reached out to take the flower with a shaking, sweaty hand. "...Thank you..."

He turned away from Flay, holding back his tears as hard as he could, but failing badly.

"Kira...Something's wrong, isn't it?" she said, placing one hand on his shoulder, the other on his chest. "What?"

"That little girl," he began, trembling. Tears streamed down his face now as he held his eyes shut tightly.

"I couldn't...I couldn't save her...I couldn't..." Flay released her hands from him as he fell to his knees onto the floor, clutching the flower tight in his fist.

"Kira?" she cried, sitting on the floor before him. He had broken, and Flay couldn't help but laugh to herself seeing him like this. To Flay, her punishment for Kira was beginning. She'd have to move it up to the next level now. She cradled his head in her arms, pressing her cheek into his still damp hair.

"Oh, kira..." she said in a tender voice, "Don't worry, you're not alone." She pet him, gently stroking his hair with her soft touch. "I promise you, everything will be alright. I'll be there for you, Kira." He looked up at her, still weeping, then threw himself into her embrace.

"There, there, now..." she said, lovingly. They stayed like that for a moment until she broke the embrace to look into his eyes. She placed a hand on each cheek and smiled sweetly.

"I can't fight by your side, but my thoughts will protect you." She leaned in and gently pressed her lips to his, until he kissed her.

She startedd to unbutton his uniform, never parting from their kiss. She threw the jacket aside and stood him up. She broke the kiss and unhooked his belt, allowing his pants to fall to the floor.

"B-but, Flay--"

"Shhh..." she placed a finger over his lips and shook her head. "Just let me take care of it" she said, her voice nearly a whisper. She pushed him onto the bed almost forcefully and knelt down on the floor between his legs. She didn't speak, but reached into his shorts to touch him, giving him an uncomfortable erection. She pulled it from under the cloth and admired it. She was amazed by its size. She'd never seen one before. "But a coordinator must be bigger than average..." she thought. Even though her and Sai had dated before she'd never slept with anyone.

"Was this really going to be how I'd lose my virginity?" she thought briefly. She quickly shook it off and madly drove his extension into her mouth, scraping it with her teeth. She moved it wildly in and out of her mouth in an almost frightening manner.

"Flay, I--" His words were cut off as she gently pressed her teeth into it, causing him to shudder and groan. She would silence him if he tried to resist her, and she was clearly in a position to take advantage of his vulnerability. She moved more quickly and sucked air inward as she went, causing his penis to ache under the pressure it now received from her attack. He felt the moment come closer. She didn't seem to be slowing, and he knew that if he didn't try and stop her, he'd cum in her mouth.

"Flay," he said between grunts, "I can't hold it in anymore, You need to pull it out or else I'll--"

"MM-MMM!!" she mumbled with his thing still inside, shaking her head in a fit. She continued bobbing up and down on it, feeling it throb in her mouth as she pressed on. He threw his head back and released, hoping that it was okay to gush into her mouth. She wasted none of it ans swallowed the entile load. When she pulled it out, he was surprised to find none of it was left behind. She licked her lips and smiled at Kira, her expression was truly creepy. She pushed him back onto the bed and made him watch her undress. She unwrapped slowly, like she was toying with him. When she had finished this thing, she crawled on top of him. his hot and hard member danced as it throbbed, wanting her more and more. She pressed hard into his lips, forcing his mouth opened and sliding her tongue inside his mouth. The bitter taste of his cum had still coated her tongue and he winced at its taste. But as he struggled to break free, she pinned him down onto the bed and pressed closer into him. He was not sure if this was even Flay anymore, but in his current composure, he wasn't really sure if he could fight her off either.

She broke free of him, moaning left her lips as she heaved for air; spit still tied them by a string.

"Fuck me, Kira." she commanded in a bittersweet tone. His eyes widened.

"Flay, are you feeling alright?" he asked, not sure if even he did. She looked at him and smiled.

"What's the matter, Kira? Don't you want me?"

"Well, yes...but isn't this your first time?" he asked.

Her expression changed slightly. She looked more sweet now, cradling his cheeks in her hands. For a moment, she relaxed a bit. Now, he felt a different body pressed against him--one more soft and plesant.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." she said in a sweet, sarcastic tone, looking away from him.

"That's alright," he replied, "but it'll hurt if you rush into it." He kissed her and rolled her onto her back. He started kissing her neck and moved lower onto her collar bone. She let out a soft cry and clenched the sheets in her fist. He kissed her slowly, moving down her body until he came to her breasts, where he fondled them gently. She twitched and jerked when he squeezed them. he licked her nipple, which quickly swelled to erection. She let out a quick yelp as he suckled and nibbled on it. He toyed with her other breast and nipple with his free hand. She was getting wet, soaking the sheets as he molested her softly. He took notice and moved down to lap her juices that had tricked down onto her inner thighs. She moaned and screeched at a high pitch from his tongue tickling her flesh. He played with her swollen lips now, spreading the petals apart and cleaning her thoroughly. Her mind was being blown away by his technique. She moaned and shook back and forth beneath him, cramming her fingers in her mouth as he probed her with his oral muscle.

"Oh yes, Kira! More!!" she was becomming more aggressive again, pulling his head from between her legs.

"Come here," she said in a strained voice, "I wanna taste!"

He rose up to her and kissed her. She closed her eyes and invited his tongue with no effort. She tangled her tongue around his, sucking on it to clean her sweet juices from it. She cried out, guiding Kira's hand down between her legs. Once there, she fored his fingers in. She broke the kiss to enjoy it, thrashing about once more. She danced greatly as he mixed her up inside. She couldn't stand it anymore, for she was reaching apex. She'd have him now, but she'd have to play along again.

"Kira, stop..." she said, tone once again sweet and plesant, "I can't take it anymore. I want you inside me." He withdrew his fingers and nodded.

"Okay Flay, but it may hurt." he warned her gently.

"Just do it!" she said quickly, forgetting the sound of her voice was turning grim again. "...please?" she said, returning to a sweet tone.

"Okay." he replied after a brief pause.

He took his penis in hand and guided it along the crease between her legs as she spread them apart. The sensation caused her to tremble. As he slowly entered, he began to realize just how small she was. "This must be what a virgin's flower feels like." he thought, rememberoing that he-himself had never been with anyone. He quickly dismissed this. He felt some slight resistance, then he felt a pop. She writhed and started to shed tears. He looked down and saw crimson fluid mixed in with her love and he knew that he had taken her flower. He kissed her cheek softly, causing her to open her eyes, which were covered in her tears.

"It's okay, Kira. I can take it." she said, smiling past the pain, "After all, this is nothing compared to the pain I've gone through."

Somehow, these words disturbed him, but he continued when he could tell she looked more relaxed. He moved slowly, feeling their warmth between them as he slithered in and out of her. It was still a bit of work to invade her tight spot, but it only heightened their arousal. Soon, he was pumping her, brining her legs up to rest on his shoulders. Her breasts spun around on her chest like tops. She dug into Kira's back with her fingernails, almost to the point of breaking skin. Her cries were becoming violent and enraged now. She matched his thrusts with her own and the room started to vanish around them.

"Deeper! Faster! HARDER!" she ordered, getting louder, screaming with a coarse and raspy voice. She was making love to him as if she were angry with him, but neither of them seemed to notice. He leaned into her and lightly chewed on the soft flesh from her ear, but it probably didn't make much of a difference to her since she had lost her sanity to their movements.

"OH GOD YES, KIRA! YOU'RE SO FUCKING WONDERFUL!!"

As she continued to profanely hump Kira, he wondered in the back of his mind what she must have been thinking. She was a completely changed person, but whatever changes were happening (or already have) would surely cause some complications in their relationship if he pried. He could feel it coming, that feeling he had from before. He threw more power into his thrusts now, heaving and spraying drops of sweat all over Flay.

"I'm cumming, Flay!" he said, trying to pull out.

"Cum inside!" she said, holding him tight, "I want it inside me--All of it!"

He released, Throwing his head back and holding it. Next, she contracted, feeling him spray a huge amount into her and cumming herself from the gush his member was releasing. All they could see was white as he collapsed onto her. When she finished her orgasm, she wrapped her arms around Kira's limp, heaving body.

"Now, you truly are mine, Kira Yamato..." she thought to herself, a grim smile crossed her lips, then she passed out from exhaustion... ... ...

--

"All hands, to level two battle stations..." came a voice from over the PA, "I repeat..."

Kira rose quickly from sleep, the sheets rustled as they moved across his back.

"The enemy?!" he said, startled. He quickly scattered to find his clothes amidst the darkness. "No more lives will be lost because of me." he demanded to himself, throwing his jacket on. Flay rose slowly, looking at Kira. Her half-awake expression hiding her true intentions.

"I won't let it happen!" he finished drssing, slipping into his shoes and dashing out of the room. Flay laid back into the bed, turned to one side and curled up in a fetal position.

"Protect us now..." she thought silently before speaking out loud. A smile donned her face.

"Use your abilities to get rid of them all." As a tear ran down her cheek, the silence was quickly interrupted in the room by the eerie sound of her malevolent laughter as she rolled over in the bed onto her back, covering her eyes with both arms... ... 


End file.
